1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door or gate closing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Door closing apparatuses for industrial doors, for example, are known in a variety of versions. They normally consist of a flexible door panel which can be wound up on a winding shaft supported in the upper frame section of the door and provided with a drive, the side ends of which door panel are guided in slits of the side door sections and the lower closing section of which is connected to ropes which tighten the door panel. Such door closing apparatuses have only a low stability due to their flexible door panel usually consisting of plastic.
Doors where the door panel which can be wound up on the winding shaft consists of strip-shaped closing elements which can be hinged together like Venetian blinds have a greater stability.
However, with door panels which can be wound up on winding shafts and which can be wound off same, the disadvantage exists that these have to be moved at the same speed during opening and closing, whereby the rotatory masses of the winding shaft, of the door panel section wound up thereon and of the drives are added to the translatorily moved masses so that a relatively unfavourable energy balance is produced.